fezanitevideosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fezanite Portal Research Corporation
The Fezanite Portal Research Corporation or as the Uprising call it; The Corporation is a company set up by Alan the Awesome Clone to investigate portals and achieve domination for Lord Mavox. The name of the FPRC does have a slightly confusing yet ironic meaning. The name comes from Science Clone's Fezanite work but is used in the name of the Corporation that the Fezanites end up fighting. The Fezanite Portal Research Team After the loss of Broom Clone and the plans of Mavox, Science Clone and the Fezanite Clones assembled a team of clones to navigate the dimensions and gain more knowledge on the portals. Science Clone said that when he formed the Team; "We will create a team. An amazing team to investigate the portals. And once we've done that, we can open up the portal, harness the energy, find Broom Clone and get the information off him. And then we will find Matt and help him the best we can. We will bring Mavox down!" The Team allowed Science Clone to test his ideas on clones like Boris the Good Clone with approval from Evil Matt who acted as an administrator to the Team. Many universes were discovered and a successful yet unstable teleportation process was developed. However, when Science Clone turned to Alan's help, he was betrayed and sent to Minecraftia with no hope to return. In this space of time, Alan took control of the Team and made it an independant Corporation of its own. The Rise of the Corporation During a period of absence from the Fezanites, Alan advanced the technology with such scientists as Isaac the Intelligent Clone who worked on the portals. Alan became the Administrator and created himself a clone army to work for the Corporation. It is said that "held the Earth at ransom" which is pressumably when he took control of Bristol which he renamed the City. He used some sort of new technology but it is unclear how he did this. It released many creatures into the Outer Rim and allowed Evil Matt and Science Clone to make their return. The Corporation made a base in The Tower where he carried out research and watched over the City. The Fezanite Uprising The return of Evil Matt and Science Clone worried the Administrator. He recruited David the Depressed Clone to work as a spy in the Fez Camp. Posters were put up around the City to enforce a ban on fezzes to limit resistance. Clone Soldiers patrolled the streets and a hunt was on for Fezanite Camps. When Matt returned, little was known of him to the Clone Soliders. They believed he had died and had orders to shoot all Fezanites on site. The Portal Program led to the destruction of the Tower and Matt's murder of the Adminstrator. The Clone Soldiers scattered across the City and fled as Operation Genesis was underway. The Minister travelled to Fort Noah to launch a cluster of missiles into the City to destroy the Fezanites. Matt and Science Clone managed to escape but many Fezanites and civilians were killed in the destruction of the City. The Minister was also shot when Lord Mavox took control of the Corporation to deal with the Fezanites personally. Ranks The Administrator - The founder and supreme leader of the Corporation. He lived in the Tower over Bristol before he was unmasked as Alan the Awesome Clone and killed by Matt. The Minister - The second in command and feeble leader used for public occasions and speeches. He was shot for compromising Operation Genesis. Clone General '''- The miliatary strategist and commander of the Clone Army of the Corporation. He was shot by Science Clone during a fight in the Tower. '''Clone Sargents (4) - The leaders of different groups. One held Matt hostage before shooting himself. He knew about Operation Genesis Clone Captains (250) - The commanders of individual squads of Clone Soldiers who lead the Soldiers into battles and attacks '''Clone Soldiers (500ish) - '''The lowest rank of all the soldiers. They often range from about 500 at a time before more are killed and created in batches. They wear black berrets and long jackets. List of Appearances Rise of the Fezanites All in the Balance